Burning Legion
| slang = Demonic | races = s: Annihilan Fel stalker Shivarra Floating eye Imp Demonic hound Voidwalker Void terror Nathrezim Tothrezim Demonhunter Ered'ruin * Daemon * Doomguard * Doomlord * Fiend Sayaad (Succubus) Mo'arg * Gan'arg * Felguard * Wrathguard Nightmare Legion's contructs: Abyssal Infernal Fel reaver Fel corrupted species: Satyr Helboar Darkhound Warp stalker Fel-raised undead Corrupted furbolg Other Corrupted species Mortal followers: Notably blood elves Shadow Council races *Cult of the Dark Strand races More others from various races | theater = Twisting Nether, Outland, Azeroth, Pieces of the Great Dark Beyond (presumed), some other doomed, influated or/and conquered planets | pop = Estimated to number in the billions | status = Active }} :"Beat or be beaten! This is the way of the Legion!" :—Brutallus the pit lord The Burning Legion, also known as the "great burning shadow" , the Legion of the Lower Planes , or simply The Legion , is a vast, innumerable army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the universe. They have thrice invaded Azeroth and were only beaten back at a terrible cost. Much of Azeroth's history — including the First, Second, and Third War — were due to the Legion's influence. It can be said that the Legion is Azeroth's nemesis; it corrupted the orcs who then invaded Azeroth, created the Lich King, and is the source of most of Azeroth's scars. It should also be noted that Azeroth is the only known planet that they have ever failed to conquer. The Legion's mission in theory is to undo the works of the titans and restore the universe back to its original, chaotic and disorganized state. In practice, the Legion scours all life from the worlds it invades; they are cursed to roam the greater realms forever, consuming the primal energies of magic to survive. The Legion has destroyed world after world in its mad lust for arcane power and is thus responsible for the genocide of thousands of races across the universe, totaling in billions, if not trillions of lives. History Genesis The Titans, creators of order in the universe, were aware of the threat posed to their creations by the evil entities living in the Twisting Nether. These demonic beings existed only to devour the living energies of the universe. Over time, the demons began to make their way into the Titans' worlds from the nether. The Titans selected their greatest warrior, Sargeras, to act as their first line of defense. A noble giant of bronze, Sargeras carried out his duties for countless millennia, seeking out and destroying these demons wherever he could find them. Over the aeons, Sargeras encountered two powerful demonic races, both of which were bent on gaining power and dominance over the physical universe. Though Sargeras' nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the demons he faced, he was greatly troubled by their corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply. As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith, not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to convince him of his error and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go. Even Sargeras' titanic form became distorted from the corruption that plagued his once-noble heart. His eyes, hair, and beard erupted in fire, and his metallic bronze skin split open to reveal an endless furnace of blistering hate. By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding at last to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame. In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the Nathrezim and all the other demon races he had imprisoned during his time as the Titans' champion, setting the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. Thus was born Sargeras' unstoppable army: the Burning Legion. On the planet Argus, Sargeras found the army he sought: the eredar, a race of highly intelligent beings with a natural affinity for magic in all its myriad forms. From the ranks of these mighty creatures, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras' vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric dreadlords with his terrible power. The dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe. The mighty Archimonde also empowered agents of his own. Calling upon the malefic pit lords and their barbarous leader, Mannoroth the Destructor, Archimonde hoped to establish a fighting elite that would scour creation of all life. Once Sargeras saw that his armies were amassed and ready to follow his every command, he launched his raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. He referred to his growing army as the Burning Legion. To this date, it is still unclear how many worlds they consumed and burned on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe. In terms of exact dates, these events are difficult to pinpoint. The empowerment of the Dragon Aspects is listed as having occurred some 64,000 years ago, which most sources agree happened after Sargeras fell. However, the defection of the eredar didn't occur until 25,000 years ago, some 39 millennia later. This is confusing, as it means neither the eredar nor the Nathrezim (the most important minions of the Legion) joined until long after the Legion's foundation. Alternatively, the Legion was only formed after the eredar's defection 25,000 years ago, and not Sargeras' fall 39,000 years earlier. In other words, the foundation of the Legion is shrouded in mystery. The First Invasion Many thousands of years ago (10,000 years before Warcraft I) the Burning Legion became attracted to the world of Azeroth due to the reckless use of magic on that world. The Highborne's reckless use of magic sent ripples of energy spiraling out from the Well of Eternity and into the Great Dark Beyond. The streaming ripples of energy were felt by terrible alien minds. Sargeras — the Great Enemy of all life, the Destroyer of Worlds — felt the potent ripples and was drawn to their distant point of origin. Spying the primordial world of Azeroth and sensing the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity, Sargeras was consumed by an insatiable hunger. The great dark god of the Nameless Void resolved to destroy the fledgling world and claim its energies as his own. Sargeras gathered his vast Burning Legion and made his way towards the unsuspecting world of Azeroth. The Legion was composed of a million screaming demons, all ripped from the far corners of the universe, and the demons hungered for conquest. Sargeras' lieutenants, Archimonde the Defiler and Mannoroth the Destructor, prepared their infernal minions to strike. Queen Azshara, overwhelmed by the terrible ecstasy of her magic, fell victim to Sargeras' undeniable power and agreed to grant him entrance to her world. Even her Highborne servitors gave themselves over to magic's inevitable corruption and began to worship Sargeras as their god. To show their allegiance to the Legion, the Highborne aided their queen in opening a vast, swirling portal within the depths of the Well of Eternity. Once all his preparations had been made, Sargeras began his catastrophic invasion of Azeroth. The warrior-demons of the Burning Legion stormed into the world through the Well of Eternity and laid siege to the night elves' sleeping cities. Led by Archimonde and Mannoroth, the Legion swarmed over the lands of Kalimdor, leaving only ash and sorrow in its wake. The demon warlocks called down searing Infernals that crashed like hellish meteors into the graceful spires of Kalimdor's temples. A band of burning, bloodletting killers known as the Doomguard marched across Kalimdor's fields, slaughtering everyone in their path. Packs of wild, demonic Felhounds ravaged the countryside unopposed. Though the brave Kaldorei warriors rushed to defend their ancient homeland, they were forced to give ground, inch by inch, before the fury of the Legion's onslaught. Malfurion Stormrage, incensed by the growing corruption amongst the upper class, had set out to find Cenarius and muster a resistance force. Cenarius, accompanied by Alexstrasza and the dragonflights, agreed to go to war against the demons and their infernal masters. Despite the strength of their newfound allies, Malfurion and his comrades realized that the Legion could not be defeated by martial strength alone. As the titanic battle raged around Azshara's capital city, Suramar, the delusional queen waited in anticipation for Sargeras' arrival. The lord of the Legion was preparing to pass through the Well of Eternity and enter the ravaged world. As his impossibly huge shadow drew ever closer to the Well's raging surface, Azshara gathered the most powerful of her Highborne followers. Only by linking their magics together in one focused spell would they be able to create a gateway large enough for Sargeras to enter. Malfurion, convinced that the Well of Eternity was the demons' umbilical link to the physical world, insisted that it should be destroyed. Knowing that the Well's destruction would prevent him from ever wielding magic again, Illidan abandoned the group and set out to warn the Highborne. Malfurion led his companions into the heart of Azshara's temple. Yet as they stormed into the main audience chamber, they found the Highborne in the midst of their final dark incantation. The communal spell created an unstable vortex of power within the Well's turbulent depths. As Sargeras' ominous shadow drew ever closer to the surface, Malfurion and his allies rushed to attack. Azshara, having received Illidan's warning, was prepared for them. The ensuing battle between Malfurion and Azshara threw the Highborne's carefully crafted spellwork into chaos. The unstable vortex within the Well's depths exploded and ignited a catastrophic chain of events that would sunder the world forever. The massive explosion rocked the temple to its foundations and sent massive quakes ripping through the tortured earth. As the horrific battle between the Legion and the night elves' allies raged around and above the ruined capital city, the surging Well of Eternity buckled in upon itself and collapsed. The resultant catastrophic explosion shattered the earth and blotted out the skies (see The Great Sundering). Sargeras's link to Azeroth was severed, and he would have to find a new gateway to this coveted world. Sargeras' return Somewhere in Northrend, the demon forces invaded once again. Aegwynn fought against them here and even faced, and defeated, the avatar of Sargeras himself. The Second Invasion For years, since their defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, the Legion had watched and waited for the moment to be right for a second attempt to conquer Azeroth. Kil'jaeden was given orders to plan the invasion. He decided that a new force would be necessary in order to weaken the defenses of Azeroth before the Legion's main invasion force arrived. Kil'jaeden discovered the world of Draenor and its two races, the shamanistic, clan based orcs and the peaceful Draenei. Of the two races, Kil'jaeden surmised that the orcs, a race seemingly bred as warriors, would be the perfect tool of the Legion. By bending the elder shaman Ner'zhul to his will, Kil'jaeden was able to enact a series of events that would enslave the orcs and bind them to the will of the Legion. Complete control was established when Kil'jaeden orchestrated a meeting between the orc chieftains and Mannoroth. The orcs were convinced to drink the blood of Mannoroth and thus cursed themselves to bloodlust and savagery. The orcs attempted to invade Azeroth twice through the Dark Portal.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of DarknessWarcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal However, the natives of the planet formed an alliance led by the humans and fought back with unexpected determination; casualties were high on both sides. At the end of the Second War, the Alliance of Lordaeron had pushed back the invasion. The orcs' home world of Draenor was destroyed with Ner'zhul's attempt to escape into another dimension. The remaining orcs were rounded up and placed in various internment camps by the Alliance. After the defeat of the orcs, Kil'jaeden determined to create a new force, one that would succeed where the orcs had failed. To this end he captured Ner'zhul and remade him as the Lich King. Trapping his essence in the Frozen Throne, a large block of ice, Kil'jaeden hurled the Lich King to Azeroth, where he crashed on the frozen continent of Northrend. The Lich King's mission was to prepare Azeroth for subjugation through the release of a Plague of Undeath. Thus, the Scourge was born. Where the orcs had failed, the Scourge succeeded impressively. Within months the Eastern Kingdoms were in disarray. Each soldier or townsfolk who fell to the Scourge was reborn as an undead minion of the Lich King. Finally, the time for the Legion's return was nigh. Servants of the scourge were able to summon Archimonde himself to lead the assault...with him came the myriad demons of the legion. The second invasion had truly begun. The forces of the Legion swept across the Eastern Kingdoms and soon reached the shores of Kalimdor, home of their old enemy, the night elves. The Legion chose as its main goal the consumption of the World Tree on Mount Hyjal, which contained the essence of all life on Azeroth and granted immortality to the night elves. At the final hour, an alliance of humans, orcs, and night elves fought desperately to hold back Archimonde and the legion while Malfurion Stormrage performed a desperate druidic ritual upon the World Tree itself. Finally, Malfurion gave the signal that he was ready and the Legion was allowed to reach their goal...the World Tree stood exposed to Archimonde. As the demon embraced the tree and began to feed upon its magics, Malfurion's spell took hold. The World Tree released all of its energy into Archimonde at once, destroying both the World Tree and the demon. The ensuing explosion destroyed the tree and laid waste to Hyjal summit. The Legion had been defeated once again, but at the cost of the night elves' immortality. With Archimonde finally defeated, Kil'jaeden assumed complete control of the Legion. Aftermath Kalimdor After the defeat of the Burning Legion, Azgalor returned to the Twisting Nether to plot revenge.Manual of Monsters, p.177 Many of the Legion's followers were still in Kalimdor, scattered and leaderless.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.127 Some of these cultists abandoned the Legion altogether, but others still served their demon masters. The loyal cultists were divided in three groups: the "mad servants", many of whom forgot their lives and lived only to kill; the "depraved ones", who wanted to destroy Azeroth, understanding the Legion goals; and the "true disciples", who knew the purpose of the Burning Legion and sought to turn this to their advantage. Among these latter disciples were those of the new Shadow Council,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.128 reformed by surviving warlocks.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.129 These cults do not present a threat to Kalimdor, however. The corruption continued expanding in Felwood, due primarily to the Shadow Council. Satyrs and twisted furbolgs''Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.200 inhabit this region. The corrupted furbolgs joined with the other corrupted creatures to carry out the Legion's goals,Manual of Monsters, p.46 while the satyr joined with the Council. Further corruption is evidenced in the cursed, wandering ancients who kill anyone they encounter. Their common, shared goal is to spread the corruption to Ashenvale Forest in an attempt to further the Legion's goal of destroying Kalimdor. The cults left behind by the Burning Legion followed an unified agenda to regain their power.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.236 Some demons, survivors of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, roamed KalimdorWarcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.238 , and more were summoned from the Twisting Nether by the cults. Warlocks sometimes took control of small towns or villages. The demons slowly destroyed towns, hamlets, and even cities, thanks to the cults. Although leaderless, the scattered cults and demons worked as a cohesive unit, with the capability of launching assaults against various locations simultaneously. The members of the cults remained scattered to protect themselves but communicated to each other via the Twisting Nether. Many were seeking a way to open a permanent portal so that the Legion could invade Azeroth again; others continued spreading the corruption, guarding sites of power, while some joined together for some unknown purposes. Lordaeron Although the Burning Legion was defeated and scattered in Kalimdor, in Lordaeron they continued ruling under Balnazzar. Continent of Azeroth The Burning Legion in the Blasted Lands were under the command of Lord Kazzak. Thanks to the efforts of Razelikh the Defiler, the Burning Legion bolstered its ranks with Grol the Destroyer and his Dreadmaul Ogres, Lady Sevine, and Archmage Allistarj. This sect of the legion also included Ilifar, the only death knight who sided with the legion during the scourge rebellion. Outland Magtheridon ruled as the Lord of Outland even after the Legion's defeat in Azeroth.Shadows & Light, p.150 The Frozen Throne Aftermath of the Third War An army of human and blood elves arose, labeled the New Alliance,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.214 under the leadership of Lord Garithos and Kael'thas Sunstrider. This New Alliance fought back against the Scourge and the Burning Legion. They managed to retake Dalaran and fought against the undead in Silverpine Forest and Alterac Mountains. The blood elves were overrun by the Scourge but made an alliance with the night elves. With their help, they defeated many undead and even some dreadlords; then the night elves fought against Illidan's Naga while the blood elves defended them from the Scourge, who were commanded by a dreadlord. After some battles Kael'thas Sunstrider managed to kill Dalvengyr, but he was betrayed by Garithos. Kael'thas fled to Outland and later joined Illidan's forces. Defeat in Outland Magtheridon still ruled Outland after the Legion's defeat,Lands of Conflict, p.34-35 but with the help of the escaped blood elves, Illidan Stormrage stormed his citadel and claimed Outland for his own. Although the pit lord was chained and his armies were absorbed into Illidan's forces, there were still numerous Legion strongholds all over the planet. The Cabal, cultists of the Shadow Council, were still attempting to further the demons' goals. The draenei resisted the Legion, a group led by Akama assisting Illidan in his defeat of Magtheridon.Shadows & Light, p.151 Defeat in Lordaeron Although the New Alliance suffered a great loss with the blood elves, they continued fighting against the Scourge. They were not initially considered a serious threat to the Burning Legion. The dreadlords in charge of the scourge, Balnazzar, Detheroc, and Varimathras, grew impatient waiting for orders from Archimonde, ignorant of the death of their leader. Arthas returned to Lordaeron's Capital City with the power of the Lich King. He told the scourge leaders that the city was now his and that he wouldn't require the dreadlords' services to watch over it. When Balnazzar retorted that the Scourge belonged to the Legion, Arthas replied that their masters had been defeated, and that the Burning Legion was "undone." He then tried to slaughter the dreadlords, but they managed to escape, warning Arthas of their inevitable retribution. Later, the dreadlords found out that the Lich King was weakening, and together with Sylvannas Windrunner planned to overthrow Arthas. Luckily for the scourge, Arthas escaped the Capital City, and Sylvanas' assassination attempt was thwarted by Kel'thuzad. Soon after, Varimathras invited Sylvanas to join the dreadlord's new order, but Sylvanas had no intention of losing her freedom. She declined the offer but knew it was only a matter of time before she would be attacked. Using her sister banshees, Sylvanas possessed Blackthorn, Mug'thol, Snarlmane, and possibly the Murloc Puddle Lord to bolster her forces; not only did she destroy the attacking undead, she even "turned" Varimathras to her side. The future forsaken killed Detheroc and acquired an ally in the freed Garithos. The banshee and her forces laid siege to Balnazzar's base, which he had fortified within the city ruins. Balnazzar found himself attacked from both sides by Sylvanas and Garithos. Though he was armed with demons and had made many threats, Balnazzar's forces were defeated. Sylvanas, Varimathras, and Garithos approached Balnazzar. Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill his brother as a testament of his loyalty to her. Varimathras was reluctant. Killing another nathrezim was forbidden, but Sylvanas was adamant. Balnazzar was sure that Varimathras would never take that final step. Varimathras allowed his brother to fake his death in order to fool Sylvanas.Monster Guide, pg. 152Horde Player's Guide, pg. 180 Varimathras then killed Garithos on Sylvanas' orders. With all their enemies dead, Sylvanas made a proclamation to Varimathras. They would rule the Plaguelands as the Forsaken, and would stake out their own destiny, where none would get in their way. At some point Balnazzar killed and possessed Saidan Dathrohan's body and began using the Scarlet Crusade.Death is Contagious'' The Burning Crusade continues... Even with their defeat in Azeroth the Legion continues invading planets.Shadows & Light, p.154 Attempted Third Invasion Attempt to enter through the Dark Portal After Illidan's failure to destroy the Frozen Throne, Kil'jaeden sent forces to Outland to destroy him. Illidan's forces proved to be equally as powerful and the Legion was unable to exact revenge. During the invasion of Outland, the Legion managed to open the Dark Portal and send troops into Azeroth, led by Highlord Kruul, but the Argent Dawn managed to hold the area surrounding the portal until reinforcements from the Alliance and Horde arrived.Bad link http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/news/rss-01-2007.xml After that, the Azerothian resistance pressed on and managed to drive the demons back into Outland where they fought at The Stair of Destiny. The Alliance and Horde managed to defeat the Burning Legion in the first battle and entered through the Dark Portal, pressing to the middle of Hellfire Peninsula. The Horde established Thrallmar and the initial Expeditionary Force of the Alliance reinforced Honor Hold. A Pit Commander and more Legion forces blocked the reinforcements of both factions, and they stood together to fight on The Stair of Destiny for a long time. Lieutenant General Orion sent a Horde adventurer to Thrallmar for reinforcements; General Krakork sent out what forces he could. The Legion stationed dreadlords in Felspark Ravine, but the Alliance and Horde defeated them, their imps, and infernals. The Alliance and Horde finally managed to destroy the portals, defeating the Legion's ground forces and by air. The Burning Legion continued to produce fel reavers in Forge Camp: Mageddon. The Alliance and Horde discovered this and sent adventurers that defeated this force and destroyed the fel reavers. After this defeat, the Legion aimed fel cannons at Thrallmar, but both Alliance and Horde destroyed the cannons. The final Legion's base, commanded by Warbringer Arix'Amal, housed warp-portals from which demonic reinforcements were being drawn, but the Alliance located the base and both factions sent adventurers to destroy the portals, subduing the Legion in Hellfire Peninsula. Kil'jaeden's invasion may have been unsuccessful, but few people knew just what he had planned for Azeroth next... Activities in Outland Doom Lord Kazzak is the commander of the Burning Legion in Outland, residing at the Throne of Kil'jaeden. Although the Burning Legion in Hellfire Peninsula was defeated, its presence is still felt throughout all of Outland, with the exception of Zangarmarsh. Terokkar Forest In Terokkar Forest the Shadow Council is still active. There are many cultists, who are part of a branch called Cabal. Blade's Edge Mountains In Blade's Edge Mountains the Legion has accomplished several things: *Sent imps, fire elementals, and basilisks to defile Skald, destroying the homes of the ancients and killing many of them. *In the Bladed Gulch, they used Fel Corrupters to corrupt the creatures of the land. Those creatures became Felsworn and the Cenarion Expedition fights against them. *At Forge Camp: Anger, the Fel Corrupters used Felsworn Gas Masks to communicate with their masters. The leader of these Fel Corrupters was called Doomcryer. The Cenarion Expedition sent out adventurers that deceived the masters and caused the deaths of many mo'args and Doomcryer. *The Legion also controlled Death's Door, one of the portals that connects to the Twisting Nether that was closed by Illidan, and two warp-gates. Evergrove Druids and some adventurers managed to destroy the warp-gates and defeat Baelmon the Hound-Master, who kept the portal functioning. Netherstorm In Netherstorm, the Legion's plans were carried out by blood elves, including those that were part of Kael'thas' forces, such as the Sunfury. The demons in the zone were led by the eredar Socrethar. The Legion's activities in Netherstorm consisted of the following: *A group of demons took control of the Arklon Ruins, led by the shivarra Ekkorash the Inquisitor. Ekkorash possessed , but removed staff's crystalline headpiece, not realizing that it worked in concert with the rest of the staff. The dreadlord Pentatharon came into possession of the Arklon Crystal Artifact, and the Legion continued searching for powerful artifacts. **Ravandwyr sent adventurers to retrieve the staff and Ekkorash was killed in the process, while Nether-Stalker Khay'ji sent adventurers to defeat Pentatharon. *Culuthas, a dreadlord, took the and betrayed the Legion. He killed the demons of Farahlon and summoned Hounds and Eyes of Culuthas to aid him. A projection of Socrethar threatened Culuthas to give him the crystal or die, but the Consortium killed the dreadlord and obtained the crystal.Quest:Full TriangleConversation between Socrethar and Culuthas. *A group of mo'args and gan'args began activities in the Scrap Field. The goblins of Area 52 feared what they might be doing. They sent adventurers to deal with them. *Demons at the north of Netherstorm were aiding the Sunfury blood elves at Manaforge Ara. The Aldor and Scryer fought the Legion's presence in Manaforge Ara. The alliance between the the blood elves and the Burning Legion was discovered by the AldorQuest:A Dark Pact and Scryer.Quest:Damning Evidence **The demons of Manaforge Ara were killed by the Aldor. **Kaylaan, a draenei Aldor, joined the Legion when he heard of the alliance between Kael'thas' forces and the Burning Legion.Quest:Deathblow to the LegionQuest:Aldor No More **At Forge Base: Oblivion the Legion was led by Forgemaster Morug and had in their possession the . Morug was killed by adventurers.Quest:A Gift for Voren'thal **At Forge Base: Gehenna the Legion was led by Silroth and had in their possession the . Silroth was killed by adventurers. **High Priestess Ishanah led the Aldor to fight against Socrethar, but Kaylaan the Lost halted their advance. Socrethar killed Ishanah during the fight, but Kaylaan, seeing his mentor dying, broke free of the Legion's control to save her. Socrethar then killed Kaylann accusing him of attrition. **Finally, Aldors and Scryers attacked Socrethar; with Voren'thal's Presence the eredar was weakened and was killed in the battle.Quest:Turning Point Kil'jaeden's summoning Kil'jaeden was not finished yet however, for he had found a new pawn to manipulate in Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. After his defeat at Tempest Keep, and still blinded by his lust for power, Kael became an all-too-willing participant in The Burning Legion's next attempt to invade and conquer Azeroth. Kil'jaeden restored Kael'thas' life and power through demonic means and empowered many of his followers with fel energy. Kael'thas sent his new Felblood elves to Silvermoon, where they captured M'uru from Kael's own people and took him to the Sunwell. Kael'thas discovered that the energies of the Sunwell still existed in the form of the human girl Anveena; she was subsequently imprisoned and taken to the Sunwell as well. Kael hoped to use her energies to reignite the Sunwell, to both bring his new master Kil'jaeden into Azeroth, and to supply himself with a new font of limitless power. With the intervention of the Blue Dragonflight and numerous mortal heroes of Azeroth, Kael'thas was killed once and for all in the Magister's Terrace, and Kil'jaeden's plans to enter Azeroth were foiled. Anveena sacrificed herself to weaken Kil'jaeden so that the mortal heroes battling him could defeat him and send him back through the Sunwell. After the battle, Velen used what was left of M'uru "body" to reignite the Sunwell, saving the blood elves from their addiction to demonic power and allowing them to continue to use the powers of the Light. During the battles against the Lich King The Royal Coup In the wake of the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, it was revealed that Varimathras plotted his way into controlling a substantial part of the Forsaken faction, using them and his chief underling, Grand Apothecary Putress, to launch a surprise assault upon the combatants at the Wrathgate. This ambush resulted in the deaths of hundreds of Alliance and Horde soldiers, including Bolvar Fordragon and Dranosh Saurfang. At the same time, Burning Legion forces under the command of Varimathras successfully took control of the Undercity and nearly killed The Dark Lady herself. He was eventually faced and defeated by Thrall, Sylvanas, and players during , after which he was not seen in-game again by the player(s) who completed the quest (as part of the "phasing" system used in the Scarlet Enclave and areas of Northrend). During the battle, Varimathras made reference to "years of planning" (attempting to undermine Sylvanas) and the voice of an unseen "Master" is heard berating Varimathras for his failure to prevent the Horde party from reaching the throne room, after which point Varimathras enters the fray himself where he is defeated. Argent Tournament A gnome named Grand Warlock Wilfred Fizzlebang accidentally summoned a powerful eredar, Lord Jaraxxus, during the Trial of the Crusader. Jaraxxus killed him and fought the champions in the Tournament, but was defeated. After the Cataclysm Much of what the Legion took on Azeroth is still under their control. This includes Demon Fall Canyon and the surrounding areas within Ashenvale; Jaedenar, Jadefire Run, and the Ruins of Constellas in Felwood; and Mannoroc Coven in Desolace. Some of their holdings have been expanded, such as their annihilation of the Magram Village (renaming it Shok'thokar), yet they have lost areas as well. Darkwhisper Gorge is chief among them, now taken by the Twilight's Hammer clan. ;Blasted Lands A druid, Marl Wormthorn, sought to heal the Tainted Forest of its demonic blight. Instead, he fell victim to the Legion, the druid and his success twisted by their influence. Wormthorn is sadly killed by adventurers in an attempt to stop the widening corruption. ;Burning Steppes The Blackrock clan orcs try to summon a Pit lord to mind control it for their invasion of Redridge Mountains. Thank to Eitrigg's intervention, the mind control fails and the Pit lord instead begins slaughtering the orcs before being killed by a dragon. Notable entities Lords They are the Burning Legion leaders:Shadows & Light, p.52 * Sargeras is the creator and the leader of the Burning Legion. He was once the Champion of the Pantheon before becoming their greatest enemy. His current whereabouts are unknown. * Kil'jaeden is the acting leader of the Burning Legion, as well as the chief lieutenant of Sargeras. * Archimonde was the Legion Field Commander on Azeroth, and led the armies of the Burning Legion. He was killed during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. * Mannoroth was the General of the Burning Legion, and the King of the Pit Lords. He was killed by Grom Hellscream. * Tichondrius was the leader of the Nathrezim of the Burning Legion, as well as it's Chief infiltration specialist. He was killed by Illidan Stormrage. Commanders and allies * Anetheron took command of the Scourge at the death of Tichondrius, killed at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. * Mephistroth attended an important meeting and is considered to be one of the remaining leaders of the Nathrezim. * Azgalor took command of the Annihilan at the defeat of Mannoroth, he now resides in the Twisting Nether plotting his vengeance. * 62 Balnazzar was one of three dreadlords that ruled the Scourge in Archimonde's name, and who now corrupts the Scarlet Crusade (taking the form of Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan) for the Legion's purposes. * ?? Gul'dan the Warlock was the first leader of the Shadow Council and Master of the Inner Circle of the Shadow Council. While pursued by the angry clans of the Horde, he was killed by demons in the Tomb of Sargeras. * ?? Kazzak the Supreme, leader of the doomguards, was the Legion field commander on Azeroth; he is now the field commander in Outland. * ?? Highlord Kruul is the Legion field commander on Azeroth in the place of Lord Kazzak. * 72 Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, lord of the blood elves and formerly a servant of Illidan Stormrage, and was now one of Kil'jaeden's lieutenants, until he was killed. * ?? Lord Jaraxxus, a man'ari eredar found within the Crusaders' Coliseum. Judging by his title, he's a probably one of the influential members of the Legion. * Talgath, one of the highest ranking agents of the Legion, tasked with scouring the Nether for the draenei. * Xavius was a Highborne adviser to Queen Azshara and aided in the summoning of Sargeras. He later became the first of the satyrs. He was transformed into a tree by Malfurion Stormrage, and sent to the bottom of the newly-formed Great Sea after the Sundering. Former allies * Queen Azshara, formerly believing herself "betrothed" to Sargeras, was likely enticed by the Old Gods to become the Empress of Nazjatar, progenitor of the serpentine naga. * Ner'zhul, the elder shaman responsible for the foundation of the Horde (and later transformed by Kil'jaeden into the Lich King) openly betrayed the Legion after the Battle of Mount Hyjal and — despite Illidan's attempts to destroy him — remains in command of the undead Scourge. * Arthas Menethil, followed the instructions of the dreadlord Tichondrius. He was told to help summon Archimonde. He then aided the Lich King (Ner'Zhul) in overthrowing the Legion. He was merged with the Lich King until his death. * ?? Kel'Thuzad, the necromancer who aided the Lich King in spreading the Scourge, was tapped as the destined summoner of Archimonde into Azeroth. However, Kel'Thuzad remained eternally loyal to the Lich King even in death, and was one of his most powerful lieutenants until his final defeat. * ?? Illidan Stormrage, former ally of the Burning Legion, was the undisputed Lord of Outland, before his recent death. Races The Burning Legion races consists mainly in demons, but other non-demonic races serve them as well. Major races * Man'ari eredar - Commanders of the Legion ** Wrathguard - Subspecies of the Man'ari eredar, serving as elite warriors * Nathrezim - The Dreadlords * Annihilan - The Pit Lords * Ered'ruin - The Doomguards * Fiends - A special type of demon still shrouded in mystery * Mo'arg - The Chief Engineers ** Gan'arg - Stunted Mo'arg, serving as Engineers ** Felguards - Conscripted Mo'arg, serving as Demonic soldiers * Sayaad - The Succubi and, most likely, the Incubi * Shivarra/Shivan - Religious leaders of the Legion * Tothrezim - Distant cousins of the Nathrezim, serving as infernal craftsmen Other races * Blood elves **Sunfury **Firewing **Sunhawk **Crimson Hand **Dawnblade **Sunblade * Daemons * Demonic hounds * Dreadsteeds * Felbeasts * Felblood elves **Shadowsword * Fel dragon * Fel orcs * Highborne night elves Highborne - War of the Ancients * Imps * Nightmares * Satyrs * Voidterrors * Voidwalkers * Warp Stalkers *Incubi *Devils Constructs * Abyssals * Fel reavers * Infernals Races of other organizations :This list includes the organizations that serve the Burning Legion. *Shadow Council races Manual of Monsters Appart from the mentioned above, the Appendix Three of Manual of Monsters mentions the following allies of the Burning Legion: Belsamaug, Blight Wolf, Celestian, Demonss, Dragon, Firewrack, Dragon, Seawrack, Dragon, Woodwrack, Fatling, Feral, Fleshcrawlers, Gorgon, High (presumed), Gorgon, Low (presumed), Hag, Brine, Hag, Cavern, Hag, Ice, Murdersprite, Narleth, The Proud, Ratman, Savant Hydra, Skin Devil, some Sleet Devil, Vengaurak, Arcane Devourer (suspected), Bitter Tree, Blood Crone, Blood Reaper, Blood Sprite, Carnivorous Tree, Gristly Minstrel Daemon, Plague Angel Daemon, Abyssal Larva Demon, Demon, Blade, Blood Horror Demon, Gauntling, Skullworm, Surged Giant, Wickerman, Forlarren, Cerberus, Daemons and Devils, Death Dog, Demonic Knight, Shadow Demons and Screaming Devilkin; however the validity of the source is disputed. Organization Numbers The number of demons in the Twisting Nethers are infinite.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 77 However not all demons are part of the Buring Legion. During the War of the Ancients, Sargeras gathered the Burning Legion, at that time it consisted of one million demons,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 48 although the Legion was defeated in both of their invasions and many demons were slain, their ranks have grown once again and it's estimated to consists in one million demons yet again. Organizations who serve the Legion ;Currently *Kael'thas' forces *Marapor *Shadow Council and the cults who serve them. *Varimathras & Putress' loyalists (During Battle for the Undercity) *Underblade *Scarlet Crusade *Scarlet Onslaught ;Formerly *New Alliance *Illidan's forces *Scourge *Horde *Highborne Command structure * Sargeras , Supreme commander (exact status unclear) ** ' ?? Archimonde (deceased) (lead the armies of the LegionWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, 79) *** ?? Anetheron (deceased) (Commander of the Scourge, reported information to Archimonde, took control of the scourge at the death of Tichondrius ) *** Rage Winterchill (deceased) (One of the commanders of the undead army allied with the Legion) *** Hakkar the Houndmaster (deceased) (Master of the felhounds, slain during the War of the Ancients) **** 68 Baelmon the Hound-Master ***** Wrath hounds *** Zmodlor (Infiltration Specialist, banished by Aegwynn) *** Mannoroth (deceased) (Under Archimonde,Shadows & Light, p.61 corruptor of the orcish race) ****Horde (the curse blood was lifted and the Horde became free once again) **** ?? Azgalor (took command of the pit lords after Mannoroth was killed''Manual of Monsters, p.??) ***** ?? Magtheridon (Imprisoned within Hellfire Citadel, but still loyal to the Legion) ******Magtheridon's Forces *****Other pit lords ***Doomguards ***Some other eredars ** ?? 'Kil'jaeden' acting Supreme Commander *** 'Talgath', agent *** ?? Felmyst *** ?? Brutallus *** ?? Lady Sacrolash *** ?? Grand Warlock Alythess *** ?? Entropius *** 72 Kael'thas Sunstrider (chief lieutenant, leader of the blood elves of Outland, Summoner of Kil'jaeden) ***** felblood elves ***** 69 Master Daellis Dawnstrike ******Sunfury blood elves ***** 65 Sharth Voldoun ******Firewing blood elves ***** 20 Sironas ******Sunhawk blood elves *****The Crimson Hand *****Shadowsword felblood elves *****Dawnblade blood elves *****Sunblade blood elves ***** 70 Priestess Delrissa ***** 71 Selin Fireheart ***** 71 Vexallus **** Tichondrius (deceased) (Minion of Kil'jaeden, first among the dreadlords and the commander of the Scourge) *****Scourge (The Lich King betrayed the Legion) ***** Mephistroth (presummed current leader of the dreadlords beacuse of his presence during an important meeting ) ***** 62 Balnazzar (The most powerful of his dreadlords left in Lordaeron possessed the corpse of Saidan Dathrohan) *****The Scarlet Crusade (Unknowingly) *****The Crimson Legion (His elite group) ***** ?? Varimathras (possibly deceased, led a coup d'etat against Sylvanas) ****** ?? Putress (Grand Apothecary, sided with Varimathras when he betrayed & almost killed Sylvanas) ******Forsaken (The ones loyal to Varimathras and Putress) ***** Detheroc (deceased) ******New Alliance (released from Legion mind control and slain by the ForsakenHorde Player's Guide, pg. 150.) **** Mal'Ganis (Possessed the corpse of Barean Westwind) *****The Scarlet Onslaught (Unknowingly) **** 62 Lord Hel'nurath (Ruler of Xoroth, and Stable-keeper of the dreadsteeds) **** ?? Sathrovarr the Corruptor **** 59 Lord Banehollow (Left in Jaedenar to cultivate a network of spies,Lands of Mystery, p.16 the Shadow Council) *****The Shadow Council ****** ?? Gul'dan (deceased) *******Stormreaver Clan (decimated) ******* Cho'gall (Apprentice of Gul'dan, defected to the Old Gods) ********Twilight's Hammer clan (defected to the Old Gods) ****** 57 Fel'dan (Alive, Leader of the council on Azeroth) ******* 37 Neeru Fireblade ******** Kohor ********The Burning Blade clan (puppet organization) ******** Fizzle Darkstorm ******* 16 Jergosh the Invoker and 16 Bazzalan ********The Searing Blade ******* 40 Nagaz ********The Argus Wake (organization active in Alterac.) *********The Syndicate (under partial control by the Argus Wake) ******* 31 Athrikus Narassin ********The Cult of the Dark Strand ****** 72 Grandmaster Vorpil (Alive, Leader of the Council on Draenor.) ******* 72 Blackheart ******* N. Kagnito **** Dalvengyr (deceased) **** 32 Diathorus the Seeker **** 32 Gorgannon **** 59 Razelikh the Defiler (Overseer of demonic activity in the Blasted Lands) ***** 60 Ilifar ***** 59 Lady Sevine ***** 58 Grol the Destroyer ***** 58 Archmage Allistarj ****Other dreadlords *** ?? Kazzak the Supreme (Kil'jaeden's right hand,Alliance Player's Guide'', 174 Legion Field Commander in Outland, led third invasion into Azeroth) **** 63 Arazzius the Cruel, Legion overlord of the Hellfire Peninsula ***** 62 Warbringer Arix'Amal, head of Invasion Point: Annihilator **** 72 Socrethar (Overseer of Netherstorm) **** 73 Reth'hedron the Subduer (Leader of the Burning Legions forces in Nagrand) ***** 68 Xirkos (Overseer of Forge Camp: Fear) ***** 68 Demos (Overseer of Forge Camp: Hate) **** 69 Warbringer Razuun (Legion Field Commander on Shadowmoon Valley) ***** 69 Deathbringer Jovaan ****** 68 Makazradon ****** 68 Morgroron ****** 68 Prophetess Cavrylin **** Levixus (Supreme commander of Auchindoun's souls) **** ?? Highlord Kruul (Legion Field Commander on Azeroth, minion of Doom Lord Kazzak) ***** Marl Wormthorn ******Some Doomguard ******Some dreadlords ******Some Corrupted treants ***** ?? Prince Malchezaar (Overseer of Karazhan) ****** ?? Terestian Illhoof ******* 70 Kil'rek ******Ghost of Karazhan ***Some other eredars ** Xavius (Under Sargeras,Shadows & Light, pg 86 Eternal, currently at the bottom of the Great Sea) *** Satyrs ** ?? Atiesh (the hand of Sargeras) ** ?? Lord Jaraxxus (Lord of Burning Legion) **Unknown if they serve Archimonde or Kil'jaeden *** Azzinoth (deceased) (Demon Commander, slain by Illidan Stormrage during the War of the Ancients) ***Felguards Video References External links May 16th 2012 at 3:00PM}} de:Brennende Legion fr:Légion Ardente Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Demons